King Gurumes
|Race = Earthling/Monster |Gender = Male |Address = Land of Gurumes |Occupation = King of the Land of Gurumes |Allegiance = Gurumes Army |FamConnect = }} is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies. Appearance In his normal state, King Gurumes is a small, ugly bald headed man. In his mutated state, he is considerably larger than before, taking on more of a monstrous appearance rather than that of a man with purple skin and mismatched sized eyes. Personality King Gurumes is shown to be a poor king consumed by greed for the Blood Rubies and is willing to go to extremes to obtain a greater amount of them to fulfill his insatiable appetite. Biography Background Gurumes is the king of his own land, the Land of Gurumes. Shortly after discovering that the deposits beneath his country harbored priceless blood rubies, he begins mutating into an obese horror with a virtually unsatisfiable appetite. This leads to his actions becoming corrupt in nature, as he continues ordering excavation of the blood rubies in order to fund a plethora of the world's greatest cuisines in a desperate attempt to cure his essentially painful hunger. Eventually, Gurumes comes to the conclusion that only the eternal dragon Shenron has the power "to wish his hunger away". ''Dragon Ball'' ''Curse of the Blood Rubies'' Gurumes has four Dragon Balls in his possession and his two most esteemed henchmen, Pasta and Bongo, confiscate Goku's Four-Star Dragon Ball from his home without his knowledge, leaving decent payment in its place. This causes Goku and Bulma, who is a passionate hunter of the artifacts, to seek out the two minions. During their adventure, Goku and Bulma make several acquaintances, among them Penny, a girl native to the Land of Gurumes who seeks the assistance of Master Roshi in overthrowing the selfish tyrant to rescue her decaying land. At the climax of the film, Bulma throws the Dragon Balls into Gurumes' stomach. With the seven Dragon Balls now gathered inside Gurumes' stomach, Shenron is summoned, and the ray of light emitted by the Dragon Balls during the summoning process explodes through his mouth, destroying the upper floors of his castle. Penny requests that the Eternal Dragon restore her lands former peace and beauty, and thus Shenron removes the blood rubies from the deposits beneath the region (the dialogue between Penny and Shenron during the wish-granting sequence varies between the two versions of the film, but the result does not deviate between the two). It is also shown that Shenron's actions have re-granted Gurumes his human form, and ultimately his appetite is cured when Penny hands him a common apple, its simplicity shocking the king. Power In his transformed state and after growing further in size, Gurumes is large and heavy enough to flatten Bongo just by stepping on him. When he fights Goku, his strength is great enough to put a lot of pressure on him and he was able to withstand a Kamehameha and receive little to no damage from it. Techniques and Special Abilities * - King Gurumes fires a green ball of slather from his mouth. Appears as King Gurumes' Super Attack from Dragon Ball Heroes. * Hungry Stamp - Gurumes punches the opponent, then stomps on them with his foot. Appears as his Super Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Transformation Monster Mutation Gurumes' transformed state is a mutation caused by the Blood Rubies which turns him into a monster. The form increases his size and turns his skin purple. Gurumes battles Goku using the form. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Gurumes in his transformed state is playable in Dragon Ball Heroes. In Dokkan Battle, King Gurumes appears as a non-playable character card under the name Gurumes and his card acts as a boss in his transformed state in the Story Event "Curse of the Blood Rubies". Voice Actors *Japanese: Shūichirō Moriyama *English: **Harmony Gold dub: Mike Reynolds **Ocean Group dubs: Gary Chalk **Funimation dub: Jeremy Inman *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Luiz Laffey Battles ;Curse of the Blood Rubies *King Gurumes (Transformed State) vs. Goku Trivia *His name is a pun off "gourmet".Daizenshuu 6, 1995 *The Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest movie villain Misokatsun bears some physical resemblance to Gurumes' mutated form. *Gurumes is one of the few movie villains not to be killed (others include Garlic Jr., Abo, Kado, Men-Men, Lord Jaguar and Broly from Dragon Ball Super). *His insatiable hunger is similar Android 21 who like Gurumes was originally a Human-type Earthling. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Rey Gourmets fr:Roi Goumesse pt-br:Re Gourmet Category:Characters Category:DB Characters Category:Film characters Category:Parallel world characters Category:Former Villains Category:Earthlings Gurumes Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Tyrants